


Inappropriate Behavior

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not amused by Misha showing off his underwear at AHBL in Melbourne.  But what can he do about it when he's halfway across the word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Because it would be awesome if anyone could write something about Jensen being in the same room while this 24.media.tumblr.com/e3d5b4ed2771b66699aa3b1872847466/tumblr_mpo6npY6XH1qi9333o1_r1_250.gif happened (he probably wasn't, but anyway) and then what happened afterwards :3
> 
> If you can't see it, it is the gif of Misha taking his pants off to show off his Supernatural underwear at AHBL in Melbourne this past June.
> 
> I decided to stay "canon" and since Jensen wasn't there, I made the "what happened afterwards" happen via Skype. And it got fluffy towards the ends.
> 
> Wives are mentioned and complicit in the Jensen/Misha relationship; just a head's up.

It occurred to Misha as he was unbuckling his belt and pulling down the fly of his jeans that perhaps this wasn’t the most appropriate thing to be doing in public, in a room full of mostly young females, but if John Barrowman could do it, why couldn’t he?  Besides the audience sounded more excited than scandalized, so he figured they were onboard with it.  Plus, it was Australia; things were much more laid back here.  At least he hoped he wasn’t going to get hit with a fine for public indecency later.

He worked his jeans over his butt, giving the audience a nice view of his black underwear with Jensen's and Jared’s faces on the cheeks.  He was quite proud of this underwear and still a little miffed Warner Brothers had zero sense of humor and had reprimanded him for handing out the gift his first year on set.  Warner Brothers was still a pain in his ass quite frankly; he hated having to censor himself just because they were too focused on politics and money.  But he supposed since he was willing to tow the line so he wouldn’t get fired meant he was a little bit about the money too.  He did have two kids to support after all.  But that wasn’t the only reason why he stayed.  Working on set was too much fun to give up; he wasn’t really excited about going back to a life of one shots on unfamiliar and at times unfriendly sets.  As much as he liked change and new adventures, he would miss the familiarity of the _Supernatural_ set.  He would miss Jensen for sure.  He thought he would even miss Jared’s foot on his balls.

But Misha didn’t have time to contemplate all of that at this particular moment.  His ass was hanging out in front of the crowd.  He threw out a few jokes and resituated his jeans and fastened everything back safely inside.  Everyone seemed awake and excited now.  This should make for a good panel.

***

Misha had to concentrate very hard to get his card key in the lock on the hotel room door.  He didn’t think he was drunk, but he was definitely at that point where it was best to not leave any actions to chance.  He got the door opened and walked inside on mostly steady feet.  He was certainly better off than Matt and Rob had been when he’d left them at the mercy of Sebastian, Rich, and Sasha at the bar.  They’d complained, loudly, about his “early” departure, but he wasn’t really all that much of a drinker anyway.  At least not for beer.  For some reason he’d started to become a Scotch drinker.  And that certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he spent a lot of nights at a Scotch-drinking coworker’s Vancouver apartment who every now and then still needed a little liquid encouragement to get past the mental block in his head of “Oh, I’m sucking a dick!  Maybe I shouldn’t?”  Jensen had definitely gotten better about that, but sometimes it was just more expeditious to get a couple of drinks in him, which Misha was not shy about doing when he was horny and not in the mood for possibly having to talk Jensen through a “gay freak out.”  He liked Jensen’s father well enough as a general human being, but sometimes he despised the man for the number he’d done on his son while he’d been growing up.

Misha scowled.  Those kinds of thoughts were going to kill his buzz.  He pulled out his phone and saw that he had several texts from the other guys.  He decided not to read them as they would be infinitely funnier when he was sober in the morning.  He sat at the desk across from the bed, which was practically jammed up against it because the room was so small.  So much for luxury accommodations for the not really rich and semi-famous.

He flipped up the laptop Vicki had forced him to take along to Australia.  He preferred to do everything on his phone, but she'd insisted he’d appreciate having a bigger screen to Skype with when he talked with West while they were apart.  She was right.  It tore his heart more than anything to be separated from his children, but the flight to Australia was just a little too long for two babies.  He wondered how much longer he could get away with referring to West as a baby.

After the computer came out of hibernation, he saw the Skype application was running, but none of his contacts seemed to be active.  What time was it in America?  If it was two in the morning here, then it was about one in the afternoon on the west coast.  Or wait, was Vicki on the east coast for a book launch right now?

It didn’t matter.  Nobody was on.  Nobody was talking to him.  He turned in the chair and pushed it out of the way as he flopped onto the bed.  He was lonely.  So, why had he left his brother and his friends?  He ran his hands down his thighs and felt his groin stir immediately and shifted at the pleasant pressure from the fly of his jeans as his cock started to fill.

Oh.  He was horny.  And he was pretty certain it was Jensen’s fault.  Rome had been…well, Rome was always interesting for them.  It held a special place in their hearts and this past year was the first time they’d actually slept together there despite the ridiculous amount of flirting done in the past.  And sleep together was so innocuous.  No, basically they had fucked for three straight nights and Jensen had been more than a little rowdy and topped him more times that weekend than he had all year.  And that’s what he was missing: he wanted a dick up his ass.  It was that simple.

“Well, shit,” he laughed to himself.  He wondered what the front desk would think of the request for a late night dildo delivery.  He contemplated calling just to see exactly what kind of reaction he would get, but the phone was up toward the top of the bed on the nightstand and he was down at the foot of the bed; that was a long way to travel for a prank phone call.  Well, he supposed it would only be a prank if they said they wouldn’t get one for him.

Misha undid the buckle on his belt and then thumbed the button of his jeans open.  He ran a thumb down the length of his throbbing erection as he lowered the zipper.  Shit.  He was going to explode as soon as his hand came in contact with it.  This was a whole other level of horny.  He carefully worked his jeans and _Supernatural_ underwear off and down his legs without touching himself.  He let the clothes fall to the floor and then drew his knees up to his chest before letting his legs fall to the side.  He could feel the cool air of the air conditioned room flowing over his heated member and the hot, clenching entrance to his ass.  He reached a hand down and circled it with a finger.  Sparks of pleasure and arousal shot straight up his body through every limb, centering, of course, on his leaking cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed.  He might not even have to touch it at this rate.  And now that he had a challenge, he wanted to finger himself until he came.  Jensen had gotten him to come just on his fingers once or twice.  In Rome he’d ridden his dick to completion several times.  If his prostate was stimulated who the fuck even needed a penis?  Apparently not him.  He giggled, clearly a little drunker than he thought he was, and rubbed and slapped his hole with one finger while he sucked on the middle and index fingers of his other hand.  When they were wet he switched hands and rubbed and circled and prodded his entrance, jerking around in ecstasy, picturing Jensen kneeling at the foot of the bed, prepping him for his monster cock.

“Jensen, Jensen,” Misha panted, swirling his fingertips roughly around the rim.  “Jensennnnn,” he whined breathily as he slid a finger in.  God, he could see him.  Those green eyes looking up at him from between his legs as his finger thrust gently in and out, in and out, in and—Misha stiffened and felt his whole body tighten beautifully—

And then his laptop chirped at him.  He let out the breath he’d been holding and was distracted enough he didn’t actually come, but he was still close.  All he had to do was work his fingers again, but damn he might need to grab his dick now—the laptop chirped again.

“Fuckin’ A,” Misha sighed, letting his hands fall away.  It was probably Vicki.  He would happily get her to help him finish, but more than likely she was holding one or more of his children in her lap and while they had had sex with West in the room when he’d been a very small baby, he wasn’t about to subject his two and a half year old son to _that_.

He sat up wondering what to do about his erection and looked at the flashing indicator on the Skype window.  It was not Vicki; it was Danneel.  Hunh.  That made his dilemma a little more awkward and potentially dangerous.  While Danneel would probably laugh hysterically at him greeting her with an erection, he wasn’t entirely sure how well Jensen would take it.  Dude was fucking possessive.  He’d toyed with the positive results of that trait before: a little flirting with the rest the guys at cons almost always guaranteed him a wild night in the sack later, but he’d never been on the receiving end of one of the those scowls.  Well, the lust-filled "you are going to get it later" scowls, sure, but the "you’re dead if you touch what is mine" scowl?  Not something he was certain he wanted to deal with.  Though, he was halfway around the world.  And all he had to do was sit in the chair at the desk and it would all be out of frame, but where was the fun in that?

He was definitely drunk and not buzzed he determined as he leaned forward to answer the call while he was sitting on the end of the bed with his legs spread and sporting a very healthy, stiff piece of wood.  The screen activated and Misha saw Jensen turn toward the screen.  And then he yelped and fell out of his seat, disappearing from Misha’s view.  He popped up again, looking irate…and a little hungry as he licked his lips.

“Dude!”

“What?”

Misha stroked his cock.  He’d forgotten Jensen had no online presence.  Everything he did was through Danneel’s account.  If his brain was less fuzzy he would have remembered that.  As it was, sitting up was too much of an effort, so he leaned back and continued to pull on his dick, using his other hand to massage his balls fast and hard.

“Jensen, I was just thinking about you.”

“Fuck me, Mish.  Is this how you answer all Skype calls?”

Misha’s laugh became a moan as his hand found his hole and a finger slipped in again.  It was dry and it burned, but Jensen was watching; it felt nothing but good.

“Jensen, I need you to fuck me.”

“Baby, I fucking can’t,” Jensen’s voice was thick with desire and barely more than a growl.  “I’m in fucking LA.”

“Then watch, sweetheart.”

“I’m watching, Mish.  You’re fucking beautiful with your legs so wide apart and your pretty little hole clenching like that.  God I want to get my mouth on it.”

Misha mewled and twisted his finger, dropping the hand on his dick to his balls.  He wouldn’t need to touch himself now.  He pushed the finger in further, wincing as it dragged against his sensitive insides.

“Is it good, babe?” Misha gasped.

“Turn it back the other way…yes, good, just like that.  Now push in a little deeper…spread your fingers, relax, let it slide in.”  Misha shouted and jerked on the bed.  “Fuck, Mish, there, you found it.  Get on it, babe.  Fuck it with your finger.”

Misha obeyed and jack-hammered his hand, feeling his prostate flare with pleasure, pulsing warm ecstasy through his body.

“Jensen, Jensen, Jensen!”

“I’m here, baby, good job, keep it up.  Do it for me.  Fuck, Mish—!”

Jensen’s voice hitched dangerously and Misha could hear the sound of his fist working his dick through the speakers of the laptop.  Maintaining his speed as best he could Misha raised his head from the bed to look at the screen.  Jensen’s eyes were bright with lust and his arm was working furiously, but his lap was hidden from the camera.

“Le’me see!” Misha panted.  “Please, Jensennnnn…show me!”

Jensen stood up and tilted his laptop down and Misha had a perfect close up of Jensen’s cockhead dripping precome and getting more flushed as his hand worked the shaft.

“God damn it, Mish—I’m—”

“Do it!  Let me see!”

Jensen cut off a sharp groan and used his other hand to catch the explosion of white, thick come.  Misha could imagine it, feel it, shooting all over him, dripping down his ass and dribbling over his hole.  Misha screamed as that image pushed him over the edge, his hole clenching down hard on his pumping finger.  He could feel the warmth of his spend painting his abdomen and belly, some getting as high as his neck.  He let his head fall back onto the bed and struggled to catch his breath.  He could run fifty fucking miles at a time, and yet one short Internet quickie with Jensen left him feeling spent and exhausted and like he would never breathe normally again.

“Baby…why are you in LA?”

“Better question, why the fuck aren’t you here in my lap?”

Misha hummed happily at the pleasant thought, finally allowing his legs to relax and fall off the end of the bed as he pulled his hands back.

“Actually, a better question than that is why are you mooning convention audiences?”

“Hmm?”

Misha turned onto his side and pulled himself around so he could see the screen.  Jensen was using a baby wipe to clean off his hands.

“Up,” Misha said.

“What?”

“Tilt your screen back up.”

Jensen complied and now Misha could see his flushed face.  Misha smiled and snuggled into the mattress contently.

“Hey, baby.”

“Don’t ‘hey baby’ me.  I go online to call you to tell you something and what do I find as a link in Danneel’s inbox?  A video of you pulling your pants down in front of crowd.  And showing off that stupid underwear.”

“Do you still have yours?”

“What?”

“Do you still have your pair?”

“No!  Yes.  Shut your mouth.  I don’t like my—your ass waving all over the Internet.”

Misha chuckled.  “It’s not like there’s isn’t footage of it already out there.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed.  “I don’t like it.”

Misha attempted a shrug and closed his eyes.  "Is that why you were calling me?  To complain about my latest bad habits?”

“Actually, no.  But I can’t talk to you about it now.”

“Why not?”

“Because!  We just…”  Jensen trailed off and blushed up to the tips of his ears.  Misha smiled at him.  “It would be wrong.”

“What could possibly not pair well with a little mutual voyeuristic masturbation?”

Jensen frowned at him.  “May 30th.  That’s the day.”

Misha waited.  Nothing else seemed to be forthcoming, so he prompted, “The day for what?”

Jensen sighed dramatically.  “She’s here.”

Misha thought about that for a moment.  “Oh!”  He sat up grinning.  “Danneel gave birth?  Jenneel is here?” he asked excitedly.

“That is the last fucking time you call her that.”

“Then tell me her name.  Finally.”

Jensen scratched the side of his head and mumbled something.

“What?”

“Justice.  Her name is Justice.”

Misha looked at him through the screen.  The early afternoon sun was filtering in through the window behind Jensen’s head and creating little flares on the screen.

“I’m sorry, I must be a lot drunker than I thought I was because I thought you just said you named your kid Justice.”

“Fuck you!  You named your kid a cardinal direction.”

“Oh, you’re serious.  It’s a beautiful name.  Full of power.”

“Shut-up,” Jensen grumbled.

“I mean it, babe, I love it.”

“Her middle name is Jay, for me.  We’re gonna call her JJ.”

“JJ!  Awww.  JJ.  I wanna see.  Go get her.”

“No way!” Jensen said with an incredulous laugh.

“Why not?”

“I can’t pick her up when I just, you know.”

“Jensen.  You’re thirty-five.  You can use the big boy words now.”  Jensen drew in a breath, probably to yell at him, so he cut him off.  “You cleaned your hands.  You’re fine.”

“But, I won’t be able to stop thinking about what was just on them!”

“Jensen.  What was on them is basically about half of what she is.”

“Oh, God, ew!  Shut-up.”

“Go get her.”

“Fine!  Put some pants on.”

Misha looked down.  Oh right.  He was naked from the waist down and covered in his own jizz.  He walked over to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth to clean off his skin.  On his way back to the desk he slipped on a pair of thin sweat pants.  He twisted back and forth in the seat for a few minutes in front of his laptop, staring at the empty office in Jensen’s and Danneel’s house.  Finally Jensen came back into the room and Misha sat up straight and leaned forward.  Jensen sat in his chair, holding a small little bundle of waving arms, big eyes, and a puckering mouth.

Misha immediately felt heartsick for his own daughter.

“She’s beautiful, Jensen.”

“Of course she is.  She looks like Danneel.”

“Yeah.”  As with most newborn Caucasian children, her eyes were big and blue.  “And she has my eyes.”

“Shut your mouth,” Jensen said softly.  “She’s going to have Danneel’s eyes.”

“Yeah.  And your cock-sucking lips.”

Jensen looked extremely not amused as he sent a withering look through the webcam.  Misha held up a hand.

“I apologize.  I am aware now that I am _very_ drunk.”

“I’m never letting you near my daughter.”

Misha chuckled.  “Yeah, you will.  You love me too much.”

Jensen breathed in deeply and let it out slowly so he wouldn’t disturb the cooing baby in his arms.

“I do, Mish.”

Misha smiled fondly at his lover.  “How’s Danneel?”

“Good.  Tired, but good.”

“So, I guess you pulled the night time feeding, huh?”

“Yup.”

“After you’re done, come talk to me again.”

“Will you be wearing clothes the next time I call you?” he asked smarmily.

“Do you want me to be?”

Jensen blushed.  “No.”

Misha smiled again.  “I can arrange that.  Give Young Justice a kiss from me.”

“Okay.”

“No, do it, now.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but leaned down and kissed his daughter lightly on the head.

“Feel that, little girl?  That’s your Uncle Misha saying hi.”

Jensen laughed and then froze as the baby was jostled.  She just made gurgling sounds and sucked on her fist.

“Congratulations, babe.  To you both.”

“Thanks.  You’ll be home soon?”

“Another couple weeks I think.  We gotta hit Brazil.”

Jensen tried to repress his sigh.  “Okay.  I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Yeah you will,” Misha leered.

Jensen blushed again.  “Dude.  And enough with the pants-dropping, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Misha watched as Jensen carefully settled the baby in his lap so he could click the program closed.  He wondered how long it would be before he was willing to hold her one armed.  It was a necessary skill all parents had to acquire.  His phone beeped behind him somewhere on the bed and Misha stretched out lazily on the mattress to reach for it.  It was probably more drunk texting from the guys, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to read them now.

He was surprised to see a text from Danneel: don’t keep him up too late 2nite :P

Misha laughed.  He texted back: wouldn’t dream of it, Mama   she’s beautiful btw

Danneel responded: I know she looks like J

Misha smiled and shook his head.  Lovey-dovey couples were so gross.


End file.
